Paw Patrol:The Great Rescue
by IronDiamond
Summary: This is a multi-chapter story where their are 3 main pairings 1.RyderxKatie 2. RockyxChase and 3. SkyexMarshall but during this story you will experience a warm but heartbreaking story (It starts off funny and easy) Enjoy! P.S has more characters than listed Now with an OC (which I own) Also this story has Berg by Magnum (Thank you for the OC!) (Currently undergoing Re-Vamp)
1. Why is Rocky suddenly Sad?

Paw Patrol: The Great Rescue

It was a normal day in adventure bay when Ryder called to the pups for lunch.

"Pups Lunch time!"

"Food!" Rubble exclaimed

. All the pups except for Rocky who sat down looking at the bridge leading to Adventure Bay.

"Rocky aren't you coming?" Chase asked

.

"No I think I'll skip lunch for now." Rocky replied somewhat sadly.

"Are you sure Ryder got us meatballs from Mr. Porters restaurant." Chase said convincingly.

"Well if there Mr. Porter's meatballs then save me one ok?" Rocky replied.

"Alright." Chase said defeated.

When lunch was over the pups played for another five minutes and then as usual Ryder received a call from Mayor Goodway.

"Hello Ryder here."

"Ryder help chickaletta has ran off on a boat headed to Seal Island Help!" She said panicking.

"Calm down mayor the Paw Patrol will help. No job is too big, No pup is too small" Ryder exclaimed.

. "Paw Patrol to the Lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" All the pups said at the same time

. As all the pups but Marshall entered the elevator Marshall came running in with a beach ball chasing him

.

"Ah!" He screamed. "Look Out!" Chase said. "Oof" Marshall let himself say that as he hit the elevator wall.

As the elevator went up all the pups got ready to get their gear. When they got to the top of the lookout in order chase as usual said:

"Ready for action Ryder sir!"

"Thanks for getting here so quickly pups." Ryder casually.

"Ok Mayor Goodway lost Chickaletta when she was at the docks Chickaletta is now on a boat headed to Seal Island." Ryder explained.

"Zuma I need you to come with me out on the bay to catch up with the driver of the boat and ask him to stop."

"Let's Dive In!" Zuma Exclaimed.

"Skye I need you to fly above in your helicopter and get Chickaletta if the driver can't stop."

"Let's Take to the Skies!" Skye exclaimed.

" Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

When they got to the boat the driver couldn't stop his boat, it only had so much fuel and he couldn't stop, Also his boat was not working very well.

"Skye the driver can't stop can you use your harness to grab Chickaletta?"

"Yes Ryder I'm coming in"

As Skye came down with the harness Chickaletta decided to run from the harness.

"Chickaletta come back!" She yelled.

"Bwack!" She clucked rebelliously.

When Skye finally got her in the harness they left the boat and headed to Mayor Goodway's office.

"Oh thank you Paw Patrol for uniting me back with my dear Chickaletta" Mayor Goodway exclaimed as she nuzzled the chicken.

"Just remember whenever you're in trouble just yelp, or cluck for help."


	2. The Checkup

Paw Patrol: The Great Rescue

It was a new day for Ryder and the pups, they had just woken up and Katie happened to be walking to the lookout to do a monthly check on the pups.

"Ryder I don't want to get checked up on." Rubble complained.

"You need to get checked on like all the other pups Rubble." Ryder Explained.

"Fine but can we all have some treats afterward?" Rubble asked hopefully.

"We'll see."

When Katie got to the Lookout all the pups were waiting by their doghouses waiting to be called by Katie and Callie.

"Chase you're up first." Katie Called.

"Coming Katie Ma'am." Chase replied.

About 10-15 minutes later Chase came out all brushed and Katie said to Ryder;

"Well he's healthy who should I call next?"

"Well how about Rubble? He was complaining about memory loss but its worth looking into."

"Ok Rubble you're up." Katie called.

"Aww can't I go last?" Rubble whined.

"Sorry Rubble Zuma's last on my list."

"Ok but can you please make this not hurt." Rubble complained.

"Rubble has this ever caused you pain?" Katie asked dead serious.

"Well... Yes the first time you came my paw was still hurting from the railroad tracks spraining it."

'"Well I'll make sure to be careful around you're paws ok?"

"Ok..."

Looking almost like a brand new pup Rubble also came out of the lookout 15 minutes later.

"Skye you're next." Ryder called.

"Let's go!" Skye responded happily.

About 30 minutes later Skye being a girl had to ask Katie to do her nails and do a little makeup so she came out looking like a pup movie star this made Chase blush a little bit.

"W-wow Skye you look fantastic I was worried why you were in there for so long..." Chase studdered.

"Chase I am a girl I need to stay pretty." She replied shortly.

Ryder and Katie rolled their eyes at their conversation.

"Marshall, you're next."

"Ok I'm coming Katie!"

As Marshall came happily running up to Katie he slipped on a water spill from Rocky's water bowl.

"Whoa!" He yelped.

"Marshall look out!"yelled Skye.

When Marshall went flying through the air Ryder caught him just before he could hit the ground.

"Um nice catch Ryder" MArshall said nervously.

"Ok Marshall, go get checked up on now ok."

"Ok!" He responded happily.

About 5 minutes later Marshall came running out of the lookout to show off his gleaming coat.

"Ok Rocky your turn can you come in?" Katie asked softly.

"Will I get wet?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes you will get wet, I need to brush you're fur and wash your coat."

"Awww." Rocky whined.

10 minutes later Rocky came out of the lookout with a Shiny coat to match Marshall's.

"Ok Zuma you're last."

This time when Zuma came out he looked way different than the other pups had Zuma was even dirtier than when he went in.

"Ryder I think Zuma has a problem with brushes" Katie said, Hair frizzed up.

"Hmm I'll say something to him." Ryder responded.


	3. Marshall's Bad Day

Paw Patrol: The Great Rescue

When Ryder and the pups woke up on Saturday morning the first thing the pups did was run up to Ryder and jump and wriggle on him until he got the pups breakfast.

"Ryder we're hungry." Rubble complained.

"Ok ok calm down I'll get your breakfast, and since it's a Saturday who wants to go to the park?" Ryder asked.

"Me!" all the pups said except for Marshall.

"Marshall are you coming?" Rocky asked curiously.

"No I think I want to wash my truck instead." He said.

"Are you sure?" Rocky asked curiously

"Yes Rocky."

"Oh, ok but come when you're done."

As Marshall walked to his truck he started thinking about why he was made a part of the Paw Patrol in the first place.

"Well I better get cleaning but why do I bother to stay with the other's I know that my clumsiness isn't my fault but I don't try to stop it ether. I might want to talk to Ryder of Katie about it but then again how would they help?"

(At the Park)

"Ryder Katie's here" Zuma said

"Really well tell here to come over I actually wanted to talk to her."

"Ok I'll go get her." Zuma called

As Zuma ran off Ryder noticed that Marshall still wasn't here with them, he thought to himself "Where is he? He can't still be cleaning it's been an hour since we left."

"Ryder, I didn't expect you all to be here today." Katie said cheerfully.

"Well I though the pups would like to go to the park."

"Well since you're here I was wondering if you could come to my office later I need help cleaning all of the pups." She asked.

"Sure but I can't guarantee this I never know when there's an emergency." He stated.

"Alright I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Ok Katie see you then."

(At the lookout)

"Hmm it's gonna be late soon I'd better catch up with Ryder and the other pups." Marshall thought.

(Back with Ryder and the pups at the park)

"Ryder its Katie I need you and the pups to come over here now for reason's I'll explain when you get here hurry!" Katie said frantically.

"Let's go pups!" Ryder shouted.

(Back to Marshall)

As Marshall walked around the lookout he noticed something strange at Katie's office the power was out and he didn't see a flashlight.

"Oh no I need to get down to Katie's office and help!"

When Marshall started to run down the hill to Katie's he slipped and started to tumble down the hill

"Ow! No stop rolling!"

He finally reached the bottom of the hill and stopped rolling but he was to tired to get up.

"Ugh I need to get to Katie's but.. so.. tired…

(Ryder and the pups)

"Ryder you made it hurry I can't get my power working without it I'm locked in here and I can't take care of the animals and it's starting to get cold in here." She rushed.

"Hang on, Rocky I need you to look at the power box."

"Ok I'll come back when I get it working (5 min later) Ryder the power's back on."

"Thanks Roc… Ryder than noticed the object at the bottom of the hill that looked like Marshall.

"Katie I need some help"

"With what oh no..."

Katie then noticed it to.

"Marshall!"

They both started to run towards him at the same time.


	4. What's going on with Skye?

Paw Patrol: The Great Rescue

When Marshall heard the sound of yelling ,crying ,and running he woke up a little but couldn't lift his head the last thing he remembered was running then falling down the hill. The he saw two blurry figures they sounded like Ryder and Katie but he wasn't sure nothing felt right then the pain came when figure on tried to pick him up he let out a scream/yelp of pain the figure quickly put him down on something softer than the road. "Marshall" Ryder sobbed by now all the other pups had come Skye looking the most shocked and worried out of all the pups. "Oh no Marshall." She said quietly.

When Marshall awoke again he felt stiff but there wasn't as much pain as before it still hurt to do anything though. "Wait I think he's waking up." "Hello?" Marshall said groggily. "Hi Marshall." Yep that was Ryder but he slowly turned his head everyone in the room had been crying that was obvious, But why had they been crying? "Marshall how do you feel?" Katie asked. "Fine but can I go home?" "No not for about a week but I promise Ryder and everyone else will come to visit you." "Don't worry Marshall we will visit you." "Ok but how often? Twice a day" Before they left Skye came up to Marshall and nuzzled him. "Bye Marshall." "Bye."


	5. Ryder x Katie and new mission?

Paw Patrol: The Great Rescue

Ryder and Katie were taking a day off and so were the pups. However Ryder and Katie were down at the beach while the pups were playing at the lookout. "Ryder this was a great idea I don't get to come down to the beach very often." "Well the pups and I come down here pretty often you're always welcome to come along." "Thanks but I can't I should probably get back to Callie she hates being locked in the office alone." "Well next time we should come earlier or just bring Callie along it's nice to have a friend with me." (Oh I wish she was more than my friend.) "Hmm I'll see what I can do but for now bye Ryder." "Bye Katie"

(At the lookout with the pups)

"Chase can you find my hat Marshall hid it." Rocky whined. "Ok but he just got back and he's already pulling pranks." "Well he is Marshall but I really need that hat back." "Ok I'll start looking."

(Back with Ryder)

"Why did Katie have to leave so early it's not fair and the saddest part I can't even ask here out on a date." "I need to get to the lookout." Ryder was walking to the lookout when his PupPad rang. "Ryder here." "RYDER HELP!" Blasted Alex's voice. "What's the problem Alex. "Well me and Mr. Porter (Can't remember what Alex calls him in the show ;) lost his truck we were driving and stopped at farmer Yumi's to get some stuff for fruit salad when we went back to the truck to load it up it was gone. "Don't worry Alex NO job is to big, No pup is too small!" Ryder exclaimed. "Paw Patrol to the lookout." "Ryder needs us" Marshall and Zuma had been playing tug-o-war when Ryder called neither wanted to let go so when the rope slipped Zuma went flying into the elevator while Marshall just casually walked in." Oof sorry guys." "Its fine Marshall but next time try not to let go of the rope. " Ready for action Ryder sir!" "Thanks for getting here so quickly pups, Mr. Porter and Alex have lost the van, Skye I need you to look from the skies. "Let's take to the skies!" Chase I need you to have you're wench in case it we can't stop it. "Chase is on the case!" "And finally Rocky I need you in case the truck breaks. "Green means go!" "Paw Patrol is on a roll!


	6. The Pups Mind's

Paw Patrol: The Great Rescue

When the pups got to farmer Yumi's they saw Alex and Mr. Porter waiting for them. "Ryder thank you for coming we need my van back without it I can't make deliveries!" "Don't worry the Paw Patrol will help. Skye can you look for the van?" "This pups gotta fly!" Chase I need your nose." "Chase is on the case."

(Back at the lookout)

Rocky was in his doghouse thinking about chase that dog was always at the back of his mind waiting to be though about. "Why do I do this to myself?" "Chase and Skye do have a little thing going on but I'm not sure if it's real or not either way Chase is not that kind of dog I would have seen it." Once again the little thought of hope tugged at the back of his head. "Even if I told him how would he react if he really isn't that type then it would damage the team but if he was that would improve it." "Well thinking isn't going to do anything I either tell him or I don't I'm telling him."

(Back to Ryder)

"Ryder I see the van it ended up back at Mr. Porter's restaurant." "Ok I'll tell Mr. Porter."

(In Chases mind)

I wonder what's happening at the lookout. And what's going on in Rocky's head. I wonder if I should make a ploy to get some time alone with him. But what could I do?...

(In Skye's mind)

I wonder how Marshall is holding up. Ever since that fall I can't stop thinking about him but then again he think's me and chase have a thing. OH I CAN'T AND WON'T THINK ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW! Now back to normal thoughts like where can I land by Mr. Porters?

(Rocky's mind)

Oh no Chase is back already *Whine. I need to tell him but. No now is not the time for fear I need to tell him or I can't think right. "Rocky I need to ask you something" Chase said. (Out on a date?) He thought hopefully. "Can you help me gather up all of these tin cans I found?" "Sure I'd be glad to and while were there I need to talk to you." "Ok I'll get you tomorrow." "Ok well then goodnight." "Goodnight."


	7. The New Mission and Chases side asking

Paw Patrol: The Great Rescue

It was the next day and before Rocky could wake up Chase had come to Rocky's doghouse. "Rocky it's me chase can you come out?" When Rocky heard Chases voice he panicked and did a loud fake snore. "Rocky I know you're up and in there please come out." "Umm I don't feel good." He said still panicking. "Rocky if you don't open up I'm going to get Ryder." "Ok" "Now that your awake we can eat and then go and get those cans." "Ok" "Ryder" Chase said as he walked up to him. "Is breakfast ready?" "Yes chase I'm about to bring the bowls out and can you and Rocky help Katie isn't here." He said bitterly. Chase and Rocky both thought to themselves: What's making him mad? "I'll help." "Ok let's go get the food." About 2 minutes later Ryder came out with 2 bowls of food in both arms and chase had his and Rocky's food bowls on his back. "Ok pups breakfast!" All of the pups including Rubble Marshall Skye and Zuma raced to Ryder and eagerly waited for him to put the bowls down. Rocky noticed that Ryder had frozen ( no pun intended ) with a weird look on his face he was staring down at Katie's so Rocky went down to the edge of the driveway and noticed what Ryder was looking at he wasn't looking at Katie's he was looking INSIDE Katie's. She was wearing a pink and purple nightgown it also had a Paw Patrol badge on it ( Is the symbol a Badge I never knew ) and she was trying to give callie a bath so Rocky turned away and got Ryder's attention by promptly throwing his water bowl at his hair. At the last second Ryder noticed the flying green bowl going for his head, he ducked but the water bowl was ruined. "Rocky don't throw your bowl but thanks for getting my attention back to the pups." He realized all of the pups excluding Chase and Rocky were sitting at his feet whining and with the begging look on their faces. "Oh sorry pups." He quickly set down the bowls. All of them tackled them instantly. Rocky and Chase had been done for a while so they went inside to play Pup Pup bogie. "You won't beat me this time Chase!" "I'm winning!" The tailspin came and both crashed into each other, instantly causing Rocky turn away blushing but sadly Chase couldn't see it as he was doing the same thing. "Sorry." Rocky said before he tried to get up he noticed that the German Shepard wasn't letting him move. "Chase can I get up." He said with growing heat on his face. "Sorry can't do that is you run off now how will you help me with the cans?" "Fine but can I get off of you." In Rocky and Chases mind they were both thinking: Are you Crazy why am I asking to get up off of him!) When Chase still hadn't moved Rocky was starting to hope that Chase like him back but just then when Rocky was about to ask Skye and Marshall came in casually talking and then they noticed the two other pups. "Umm this isn't what it looks like we just crashed into each other during the tailspin, that's all." Rocky said but he was thinking: why was it an accident it would have been better if it was intentional. He sighed and Chase noticed it and he instantly got up off of Rocky and he was a little sad to do it to but he had to get off of him before other pups noticed. After Chase got up off of Rocky Skye and Marshall continued talking and carried on to the woods. "Well where are those cans again?" "Down by the Movie theater after do you want to see the Apollo the Super Dog movie? "Umm sure." But Chase could hear the nervousness in his tone and the heat coming from his face. "Well then we have about an hour to clean up the cans so we need your truck." "Ok I'll get it." He said happily. In the back of Rocky's mind a thought bounced around: Did Chase just ask me out on a date?" he though confused and happily.


	8. Rocky and Chases mishap

Paw Patrol: The Great Rescue

Rocky and Chase had both gotten their trucks and they both raced out of the Lookout's driveway and bolted down the bridge leading to the city. "Ok right there!" Chase yelled to Rocky. Rocky had noticed the shine of the tin cans laying in a pile next to a dumpster. "Ok let's park." Rocky yelled back. Both pups got out of their trucks (Hey that rhymes ;) then they went to the pile of gleaming cans. "Chase can you help me get these cans loaded up?" "Sure thing Rocky." As both pups were about to load up the cans they both slipped at the same time due to an old box of popcorn butter laying wet on the ground. Chase landed on top of the cans while rocky landed on Chase's chest, on the way down they had accidentally hit their heads together in mid-air. From behind the Dumpster a pup like figure emerged and took Rocky and Chase and tied them up close together and put them on a medium sized dog bed that the figure had. With a little spare rope the figure dragged the dog bed behind it.

(At the lookout)

Ryder, Ryder can me and Marshall Play Pup Pup boogie?" "Sure but you and Marshall need to play fair the other pups have been wanting to play that too." "Ok!" Skye yipped happily. "Marshall get ready cause this she dog is going to beat you. "Is that a challenge?" "Ohh" Rubble said. " Well if you consider it that then yes it is a challenge." "Let Boogie."

(With Chase and Rocky)

"Ughh" Rocky groaned as he woke up. "Chase wake up." He said as he was starting to take notice of their whereabouts." "Chase wake up." He said this time in a more panic and demanding tone. "Rocky.." Chase said still half asleep. "CHASE WAKE UP!" This time Chase woke up instantly trying to jump up from where he was but since he was tied to Rocky all he did was make them roll off of the dog bed they were on. "Chase did you have to try to jump." "Sorry but where are we." "I don't know but we should call Ryder." "How do you plan to do that when you don't have anything on you" A voice asked.


	9. Its Ryder and Katie's turn

Paw Patrol: The Great Rescue

"Who are you?!" Rocky and Chase asked trying to hide the panic. "Oh you'll find that out later, but for now get comfy because you'll be here for a long time until I'm.. done with you. "What do you mean by that?" Chase asked. "Well you see I think of myself as a psychiatrist for other dogs and I've been observing both of you and a few others for a while now and until you both say what needs to be said say goodbye to all hopes of escaping." "Oh and I will be capturing four others so you'll even have company." "Now isn't that a treat." "Who do you plan to capture?" Rocky asked fearfully. When Chase heard the fear in his tone he pulled Rocky as close to him as the ropes would allow. Rocky mumbled a (Thank you) under his breath just loud enough that Chase could hear. "Well I'll give you a hint and take a guess." "Two of them are humans and the other two are pups like you." The voice mused. "Oh I almost forgot to take off the ropes." As the figure came closer to them the light reveled a beagle that had a pair of scissors in his mouth. "If you ty to attack I have guards waiting to shoot at a moment's notice. The beagle came to the ropes and cut them both Chase and Rocky stayed in place but when the ropes were cut they both stood side by side. "Now I will see you in about an hour I need to go catch those humans."

(At Katie's)

"Ryder can you help me get Callies bath ready." She said in a do it voice. "Oh and get Rocky's and Chase's bath ready." Sure but have you seen them I haven't." "No I haven't seen them either maybe you should call one of them." "Yeah maybe I should but I think they are witching Apollo the super dog movie." "I did say they could if they got all of the tin cans." "Hmm ok well call them when the movie's over ok." "Ok." (2 hours later) "Ryder I need you to call them it's been two hours surely the movies over by now." "Ok I'm calling them now." "They didn't answer that's not like them at all.. unless they didn't have their collars on but their always on except when their getting wet." "So what do you think happened?" "I don't know but I'm calling the other and asking if they've seen them." "Oh there no need for that because you're about to join them." The voice said. "Who are you?" Ryder asked. "You'll see soon now goodnight." Ryder and Katie were touched in a pressure point and they fell to the ground.


	10. Rocky's Snapping Point

Paw Patrol: The Great Rescue

Rocky and chase had both passed out again but this time they felt another presence near them. It was Ryder and Katie but something was wrong they looked like they were in a coma. Rocky started to feel cold and Chase felt his shivering. He hesitated for a second not knowing if he should but Rocky was cold so he decided to do it. About 10 seconds later he felt Chase pull him towards his own body. Rocky blushed furiously but lucky Rocky though Chase hadn't seen the blush but what Rocky didn't know was that he felt the heat from it. Rocky settled in and got comfortable laying with Chase for once he felt truly safe the last time he had felt this safe was when Ryder first picked him up and carried him out of the pound. It suddenly occurred to him just how long he had known everyone including Chase. He now felt a very strong bond to every person and pup he knew Ryder and Chase being the closest bonds. He hoped that someday he would have enough courage to tell Chase how he felt but all of the things that Chase did with him were things he might also do with another pup like Marshall or Zuma. He sighed but Chase was too tired to do much other than lay in place trying to get more sleep and with Rocky pressed up against him oh god not now Chase the thought to himself. He didn't want to do it at all but he moved away from Rocky causing Rocky to think that Chase hated him now. Rocky's heart was already fragile but when he and Chase were snuggled up together Chase moved Rocky's heart broke into pieces but he didn't cry he simply acted like he was asleep while on the inside he was ready to give up everything he had even his life because of the move Chase had just did.

(Ryder and Katie's part)

Ryder woke up first out of the two he quickly scanned his surroundings like Katie and Chase had taught him to. When he didn't see any immediate threats he gently but urgently woke up Katie. "Katie wake up please." "Ryder.." She groaned in a tired voice. "Katie" Ryder repeated this time Ryder picked Katie up and put her on her feet then she woke up and promptly hit Ryder with a bag that appeared out of nowhere. "Owww" Ryder said. "You deserved it." "You wouldn't wake up and plus where are we?" "I don't…" She trailed off as both people heard a soft sobbing in the distance it sounded like Rocky after he got wet. "Rocky?" Katie said. "Over here." Rocky said in between sobs. "What's wrong?" "Don't ask there's no point in telling just get Chase and run." "Why?" "The other dog will be back soon I think you've already met him. "That beagle?" "Yes now run he's after Skye and Marshall." "No were not leaving you hear." "GO!" Rocky blasted this so loud that Chase woke up, jumped up and landed right in front of Rocky ready to fight. Ryder and Katie had never seen Rocky so sad and mad at the same time so they backed away a few paces so he could calm down a little bit. "Chase go with them I'll stay here." "No." The German shepherd said slightly protectively but Rocky didn't catch the tone in his voice. "Chase is you like having a life then go I'll distract them." "Rocky why are you being so.. Difficult all the sudden?!" Chase shouted. Rocky's emotion control snapped. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY BEACAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I WAS NEVER SURE IF I SHOULD TELL YOU OR NOT AND IT DOSEN'T HELP THAT YOU PLAY WITH MY MIND ETHIER!" Rocky then started crying but before anyone could do something or say something because they were still in shock due to Rocky's little break took off running in the opposite direction that Chase was facing. Chase, Ryder, and Katie were still in shock for about 10 more seconds then they all realized the needed to find Rocky and fast. Then all ran off in the direction that Rocky ran into but Ryder asked Chase to stay there. He said fine but it was clear that Chase was trying to keep from crying. Rocky just snapped all because of me. Chase thought to himself. He stared in the direction that everyone had went but he noticed something on the ground. It was Rocky's dog tag from his collar. He must have taken it off when he ran off. Chase thought. He picked it up and he saw a slip of what looked like a photograph. He took it out and was surprised to see a snapshot of him and Rocky when they first met. "I'm such a jerk." Chase thought angrily to himself. "Why did I have to move away from Rocky? Because you didn't want him to feel what was happening. His mind replied. Could have moved back with him after.. It's too late now Rocky hates me and I might have lost him for good. He laid down on the stone floor with his head in his paws. He then lest lose all of his emotions. Everything he had ever felt towards Rocky was always hidden because he was afraid of Rocky pushing him away is he had ever found out that Chase liked him as more than a friend. Now Chase was whining to have another chance to tell Rocky but all because of one move on his part Rocky was gone. Now he was crying more than he ever had all over Rocky. He ripped off his collar (they returned the collars since they had Ryder's PupPad.) And said "I don't deserve this but before he threw it he gathered all remaining emotions he had and put them into one scream "ROCKY!"


	11. Warning: Rocky does bad things

Paw Patrol: The Great Rescue

Rocky froze when he heard Chase scream his name. It was probably heard all across Adventure Bay but this scream was pure emotion. Chase needed him he had to turn around. Rocky then bolted in the direction that the scream had come from. On the way Rocky crashed through Ryder and Katie sending them flying. He was now tearing up because of all the emotions he had built up inside were all aimed towards Chase. He was almost where he had heard the scream had come from. When he got there he stopped cold. There were three dogs with their heads bent low over Chase's body. But first he noticed something in chase's paw it was his dog tag from his collar. But what scared him was that in his other paw was the photo that he had of Chase and him in his collar. Chase was awake but two of the three dogs had him pinned down the lead dog looked hungry as he looked over Chase's body. Anger immediately rushed to him a wave of pure destruction and violence all to protect Chase, the one he loved. He tackled the lead dog and pinned him down the other two were in shock giving Chase a chance to get up and fight. Rocky was being merciless towards the dog under him. He knew what that dog was going to do to Chase. So he sank his teeth into the dog's neck. The dog limped away whimpering. The bite wouldn't kill, but it would leave a nasty scar. Chase managed to make the other two run off he was now staring at Rocky who then noticed Chase's staring. Rocky then ran up to Chase and snuggled up to him but he was shaking out of fear of his own anger and passion towards Chase. Chase now pulled Rocky very close to him. Chase's only thought was: Protect Rocky. He was still amazed at what Rocky did to save him. "Chase what have I done." Rocky said in a terrified voice. "What you did was amazing you saved me from those dogs." "It was the scream that drew me back it sounded like pure emotion." "It was." Chase moved away from Rocky just enough so that they could see each other's eyes. "I will not let you leave again." Chase said. "I wish this happened sooner." "What happened sooner?" "This" Rocky said before he pulled Chase into a kiss. After the kiss both dogs laid down not letting either one move away from the other pup.


	12. Hey why are you here?

Paw Patrol: The Great Rescue

Chase woke up laying with Rocky but the first thing he noticed besides Rocky was Ryder and Katie sleeping on different parts of the floor around he and Rocky and both humans were sprawled out. He laughed in his head a little when his stomach rumbled. He then realized that he and Rocky had been in here for two days and Ryder and Katie one. We need to eat he thought to himself. His stomach rumbled again making Rocky open his hazel eyes and look at him quiz- inly. "You're hungry already?" Rocky asked in the sleeping voice. "Yes we've been here for two days if you haven't noticed." "We'll let's see if food comes." "Ok but I'm a little worried about Marshall and Skye the beagle said they were next." "We'll the other Paw Patrol members are smart they should be able to stay in the lookout." "Ok but I hope the others are safe." (1 hour later) Ryder and Katie were up and they saw a few dogs running towards them with two plates and two dog bowls. In the plates were two bowls of cereal, and in the dog bowls were one biscuit each with some water in a smaller bowl with it. Chase woke up causing Rocky to wake up too. Chase saw the dogs with the food and his tail started wagging. He then gently but quickly woke up Rocky with friendly nuzzle. "Ch... Chase?" Rocky said slightly shocked. "Foods here." "Yay!" Rocky said as he saw the dogs rushing towards them. But then he heard another dog with two extra bowls with him. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Marshall screamed as he came flying straight into Rocky. "Owwwww!" Rocky said as the now unconscious Marshall lay on Rocky's leg. "Marshall get off of him." Chase slightly growled. Marshall woke up and not ten seconds later Skye came flying towards Katie. "LOOKOUT!" The flying pup screamed. "Oof" Skye said as Katie barely caught her. The food dogs got to the group of pups and people and then handed out the food. "Marshall, Skye how did you get here?" Ryder asked curiously. "Ummm we were flying in Skye's helicopter annnnnd we saw a big net and then we were crashing in to each other. "Well I guess the beagle did get you." Chase said. "Ok let's eat and talk about an escape. It was then the Chase smelt saltwater. "Ryder I hope you can swim without a lifejacket." "Why?" "Because were in the middle of the ocean!" "Nooooo!" Rocky said whimpering. "Its ok you can hop on my back." "Thanks." Rocky said slightly blushing. Marshall now noticed just how close Chase and Rocky were sitting together. Marshall took it as a challenge to see who could get a kiss first. Marshall then scooted closer to Skye. Skye then noticed this and looked curiously at Marshall who took no notice of the stare. "Well if were in the middle of the sea I have an idea." Skye piped up. "Ok what's the idea?" Ryder asked. The group of pups and people put their heads in a circle football style and started talking.


	13. Who's First?

Paw Patrol: The Great Rescue

"Ok we need a plan to distract the beagle." Skye said. "Well the beagle said that he thought of himself as a psychologist for pups and humans but I don't know he does have guard dogs to do his bidding." Chase implied. "Well either way one of us needs to get out of here so I have a small foolproof plan." Ryder said. "Ok who here has… not gotten far in terms of umm dating?" Ryder said slightly shocked. Almost every living thing in the room raised their hand/paw except for Rocky and Chase. "Ok so either me or Katie go or Skye and Marshall." "I think we as the people should go first for these reasons. A Ryder you're good with pups and I'm good with animals. Plus we can both figure out most things and even if someone else did it we couldn't find an escape route in time." "Ok then let's get talking with the beagle." Ryder said cautiously. A few seconds later a guard dog came over Ryder asked the dog if he and Katie could see the Beagle. "Umm sure I guess. " The dog said in response. A few seconds later the dog talked into a small walkie talkie saying that Ryder and Katie were ready. About 10 minutes later the Beagle trotted towards them. "Well now that you're ready let's get started shall we."

Shortest Chapter EVER!


	14. Its Katie's turn again and Rocky's

Paw Patrol: The Great Rescue

Ryder and Katie sat down in a medium sized room. After they got comfy the beagle spoke first. "Well shall we start off with names?" Ryder and Katie continued to stare at the dog. "Ok no response, well my name is Speed and I'm simply here to help you… Work out the kinks in your emotions." "Let's start with the young lady" "Can you tell us about your family?" Katie now turned green at the thought of her family. God I haven't seen them I years, all I remember is looking at a face as it lowered me to the ground where the clinic is now. She thought to herself. "Katie is something wrong?" Ryder asked slightly nervous.

(With the Pups)

"Ok we need to start looking for a way out, I'll use my nose to try and smell fresh air, and then hopefully find some land." Chase said in his commando voice. "Umm Chase if there's land nearby we'll need a boat." Rocky said. "Why we can all swim." Chase said in response. "We'll I can't remember the whale?" "Yes what about it." Rocky then took a deep sigh and started talking. "After we were done playing on the beach I slipped on the foam board we were using to slide the whale into the ocean. I almost drowned not being able to call for help because my voice was too weak I could barely get air for a few seconds at a time. Luckily Ryder finally heard me and he came running, he jumped right into the bay to rescue me. Rocky was now crying. "I was so afraid that I wouldn't make it." Rocky looked down at the floor wiping tears off of his eyes. "Rocky I didn't know it was that bad." Chase said. "Umm Rocky I'm really sorry for all the times I sprayed you with water." Marshall said. "It's ok Marshall it was only a little bit of water." Rocky said. Chase now realizing how bad Rocky's fear of water was put a comforting arm around him and gave him a friendly nuzzle on is cheek.

(Ryder and Katie)

"The thing about my family is that I never knew them that well." Katie said shakily. "Well then can you please tell us what you do remember?" Speed asked. "I remember a face setting me down outside of where the clinic is now. Mayor Goodway heard me crying and came running to the door but when she got there it was just me." "She quickly took me inside." Up until I was nine I hadn't seen another kid my age the only one that I knew was a kid was Alex." "I had always wanted to see Ryder but Mayor Goodway said he was too busy to talk." "But when I turned ten I was given the clinic." "The first time I saw Ryder was when he came in running with Chase in his arms. Chase's leg was only sprained but Ryder kept asking questions about him the way he was so worried was cu…" She faltered knowing what she almost let slip. "Well Ryder how about you?" Speed asked.


	15. Chase's backstory

Paw Patrol: The Great Rescue

"Umm we need to get moving." Skye said. Just then Rocky's ears perked up. "Guys I hear someone coming." They all jumped up at once and got ready to fight. "Whoa calm down little pups." "Who are you?!" Chase commanded. "Why little old me I'm your savior Berg."

(Ryder and Katie)

"Well what can I say about them?" Ryder said. "Well for starters which family do you know better? Speed asked. "That's simple I know the Paw Patrol better." I say proudly. "Ok can you tell us umm Chase's backstory?" Speed asks. "Umm yeah sure." "He is so cute when he talks about the pups but I just wish I could have him but I couldn't take him from the pups." Katie thought blushing. "Umm Katie are you alright?" Ryder asked. "Yes!" Katie said quickly. "Ok back to Chase." Ryder said. "It was raining that day, which is unusual in Adventure Bay but the storms were fierce." "I was in an ally when I saw him, the frightened little pup that I knew needed help." "When he saw me he tried to run but he ran into the dumpster and passed out cold." "I picked him up carefully and I ran to Katie's when I got there I was handing him to her." Ryder said. "I remember he brought Chase in crying, when he handed him to me I ran into the exam room and I laid him down." "Every five minutes Ryder would ask about him." Katie thought. "When he woke up I looked into his eyes and both me and Katie agreed on naming him Chase." Ryder said. "Ok now Ryder can you tell us Rocky's backstory?" "Well I might be able to remember….


	16. What is Chase trying to do?

Paw Patrol: The Great Rescue

"So where did you come from Berg?" Skye asked. "Well I came from up north like, in Alaska." Berg stated. "And how are you helping us?" Marshall asked. "Well I know this place fairly well and I have a few friends on board to help me out." He said. "Ok then when do we start?" Rocky asked. "When your friends Ryder and Katie finish up with that beagle."

(Ryder and Katie)

"Rocky's backstory was a little like Chase's but he started way later." Ryder said. "I found Rocky when he was just born his mother had 6 puppies but they could only take care of five." "So I decided to take Rocky and bring him back to where the lookout is now he and Chase were happy playing with each other but I knew they would be bored eventually." "So from then I started to think of a way to get more pups but have fun with them while creating a safe place for them." "With that the PAW Patrol was born" Ryder exclaimed.

(Pups)

"Ok so let's go through this again, we can't get out until they come out witch could be weeks." Chase said. "Correct, sure the beagles distracted and we have a perfect opportunity to leave but what would they do?" Berg stated. "So we have to spend more nights here?" Skye asked. "Yep and I suggest that you get some sleep now." Berg commanded. All he pups laid down, but Marshall laid next to Skye and as usual Chase was next to Rocky. "Wait Marshall's lying next to me, but what does this mean does he like me or is it just out of kindness?" Skye thought. Skye head popped up when she heard and felt noises and vibrations throughout the room, Berg and Marshall's heads popped up as well. "Chase wh…what are you doing?!" Rocky asked nervously. "Rocky I haven't been through all of this with you for this not to happen now" Chase said. Rocky blushed hard enough that Chase could feel the warm from his face. It felt like a sauna to him. "Chase not here…or now." Rocky said shyly. "Why not?" Chase said as he smirked. "Well the others are here plus we are the only ones here that are dating." Rocky said nervously. "Well then I guess they won't get any ideas then will they?" Chase said. "Please Chase just wait…please…" With that Rocky passed out. Chase then curled back up with him protectively as he was before. "Skye did you hear what Chase said?" Marshall asked. "Ya I think he was pushing a little to far with Rocky." Skye said. "No what he said about other pups dating." "Yes but what do you mean by what he said?" "Skye will you go out with me?"


	17. Marshall's Confession?

Paw Patrol: The Great Rescue

"WHAT!?" Skye screamed. "Skye all these years I've loved you and seeing Chase and Rocky so happy I just can't hide my feelings anymore my self-control has worn thin, and I just can't go on like this." "Skye I love you." Marshall said looking deeply into her eyes. "Marshall how can I be happy when I love someone else?" Skye said softly. "But Skye I have truly loved you and I just can't let you go like that." Marshall said depressed. "Marshall I'm sorry but I can't pretend to love you… it just can't happen." Skye said weakly. Marshall's heart broke he burst into tears. "Skye please I'm trying so hard to love you and you're just pushing me off like I'm a blade of grass on your fur." Marshall said in tears. "I'm sorry Marshall but you mistook my actions, this other I love I know I can never be with but it is not right for me to take your heart without truly loving you…" "But why don't you love me?!" Marshall cried. Other pups were now looking their way "Marshall please stop I don't love you that's it." "THEN WHO DO YOU LOVE?!" Marshall screamed. "Ok fine I love…love

(Ryder and Katie)

"Ok you two get some sleep I will resume this tomorrow." Speed said. "Ok goodnight." Ryder said. Speed left the room with the lights on but the door closed. "Umm Ryder where do we sleep?" Katie asked. There was only the sofa they had been sitting on and the small chair speed had sat in. "Well we could share the couch." Katie then furiously blushed, she tried to hide it but Ryder saw it anyway. "Umm Katie is there something wrong?" Ryder asked. "No no." She said quickly. "Ok then let's get some sleep ok?" Ryder said/asked. "Ok" Katie giggled. Ryder and Katie laid down but Ryder was slightly uncomfortable so he moved more towards Katie. "Ryder…" "Yes Katie?" "Umm you're touching my umm upper legs…" "Oh!" He said quickly and blushed himself. "Sorry" He said. "Oh its fine I liked it."


	18. Soo whats up with Skye and Katie?

Paw Patrol: The Great Rescue

"Berg". Skye said. "Wait you mean I've know you for all these years and you tell me that you love Berg even though none of us know anything about him?" Marshall said slightly confused. "Marshall it's hard to explain but still I cannot say yes to you as it will always be unfair for both of us." Skye said. "Fine I just cannot believe that I tried so hard after all of this time yet I still get let down as always." Marshall said as he walked away from Skye. "What have done…" Skye groaned. "I just turned down the one person who actually cared for me over someone whose past remains unknown." Skye said quietly. "But finally I thought that I would never need love until things got difficult but now look at me hopeless and lost in my own thoughts my one hope of escapes gone." "WHO AM I?!" Skye screamed.

Ryder and Katie

"Katie?" Ryder said. "Yes." Katie said shortly. "Wha…What did you mean by you liked it?" Ryder said with caution and alarm. "Oh that don't you see Ryder, *pause I like you." "WHA!" Ryder was so shocked that he fell off of the couch and onto the floor. "Ryder!" Katie said alarmed. "Why did you fall off?" Katie said quizzingly. "I…I didn't mean to." Ryder said shyly. Thoughts were racing through Ryder's mind. "Katie likes me ack." "Wait why did I fall off the couch?" "Wait where are the pups and what happened?!" "Katie I have to go check up on the pups." "Oh…ok when will you be back?" "Umm maybe in half an hour?" Ryder said. "Ok then don't be too long though I have uh a little something to ask you when you get back."


	19. Skye's Mistake and Ryder's finding?

Paw Patrol: The Great Rescue

Bergs head pops out of his stomach immediately along with Rocky's whose hearing was better than every pups hearing in the room. Berg gets up and runs over to Skye and see's Marshall running away as he tries to put as much space in between him and Skye.

"Marshall!" Berg yells "Get back here!"

"No!" I lost what I thought was mine LAY OFF!" Marshall screams back.

"Let him be… I've done enough damage to this place." Skye whispered.

"Fine but.. Chase! I need you to fetch Marshall." Berg said.

Chase sighed while he got up from his cozy place with Rocky.

"Yes sir!"

With that Chase ran off in Marshall's direction.

"Skye why did you scream?" Berg gently asks.

"Because Marshall finally said what I've been waiting to hear from him but I was afraid that it was just puppy love." Skye said.

"Look your no puppy now which means Marshall isn't either so just do what you think is best for your heart." Berg said soft as a cherry blossom petal.

"But how do I know what's best for my heart?" Skye said, tearing up.

"I can't answer that but I can tell you this, do what you desire the most." Berg said softer than a whisper.

"Marshall." Skye whispered softly.

(Ryder and Katie)

Ryder heard Marshall's voice scream something as he walked down the hallway that he came through.

"Marshall?" Ryder questioned.

Ryder walked carefully along the corridor and he found a rusty looking door

Must be near the ocean itself. He thought.

Ryder pushed the door open and was surprised to see Adventure Bay and the lookout less than a mile away. But something wasn't right, the place he was now looked like Seal Island. Wait was that the lighthouse? He thought to himself. But if this was Seal Island then why weren't Mayor Goodway and the other people of Adventure Bay looking for them that's when he took a closer look at the Lookout. He saw that it was badly burned and two things came to mind: Rubble, Zuma.


	20. The Discovery

Paw Patrol: The Great Rescue

(Zuma and Rubble)

The Lookout had just been burned while they were sleeping less than 4 hours ago, the firefighters had tried to stop it the best they could but it was no use without the help of Marshall's fire truck. Why had the Lookout been set on fire then he, Zuma noticed a piece of tarnished metal had been thrown in it said something. _A new beginning must come._ What does that mean? Zuma thought.

"Zuma!" Rubble whined.

"What?" Zuma replied.

"Ryder's bedroom…"

Instantly both Zuma and Rubble ran into the burnt down Lookout headed towards Ryder's bedroom to discover what Zuma had been fearing. The photo of all of them from the very first day of the Paw Patrol had been burned beyond salvage, also the one photo Ryder had of himself and Katie had been turned to ashes along with every other item that held memory in the center of it all, was another piece of metal saying _Make every moment count little ones you are all that's left._ What did this mean now? Zuma groaned.

"Zuma I think I smell something..."

"Wat?" Zuma said quizzingly.

"I smell Ryder until suddenly I smelt nothing it's coming from Seal Island."

"Duwde only Chase can smell that far."

"Look I know he's there."

Zuma lost patience and grabbed Chase's spare pup pack and got out the night vision goggles. Sure enough when he looked at Seal Island he could see a small glowing figure looking at the Lookout.

"Rubble call Mayor Goodway tell her we found them."

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm considering revamping this story after about 3 years or doing a new one, PM or Review for what you wantt o see. Signing off ~IronDiamond


End file.
